


The voter

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: The story the The Naval Treaty relatesMore information on Westlake here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_WestlakeThe Doctor is Elizabeth Garrett Anderson; another representative for the Marylebone constituency was James Watson http://london.wikia.com/wiki/James_Watson





	The voter

As Sherlock Holmes went past the door to Mrs Hudson's flat she came out with a woman he had seen... somewhere. He was annoyed at the memory lapse.  
'Good day ladies.'  
'This is my lodger, Sherlock Holmes.'  
'Can I count on your vote in the forthcoming elections?' She held out a leaflet.  
'This is Mrs Westlake, who is seeking re-election to the School Board for London.'  
Holmes took the leaflet, partly out of politeness. 'Who else is is there?' He remembered now that women could participate in Board elections. He had had professional business with Dr Garratt who operated in nearby Marylebone High Street and she had mentioned also being on the board once.  
Several of the youngsters Holmes made use of on an irregular basis had had some education through the board schools and ragged schools.   
'Thank you - I am in favour of some education for all.'  
'Keeps them out of mischief,' Mrs Hudson said, 'and they might get proper work rather than knocking on my door asking if there is anything they can do.'   
'Time was,' Mrs Westlake, said, 'you couldn't have voted for me Mr Holmes, with you being a lodger.'  
'Why can't they make it easy and give everybody the same votes?' Mrs Hudson asked. 'Do you think so Mr Holmes?'  
He considered his words. Politics as such had little interest for him. 'The colonists in America argued that they were motivated by being taxed but not being represented - and there are practical issues involved.'

When Holmes looked into the matter of the franchise it proved to be as complex as some of the cases he took on: it was at least a one pipe problem.

**Author's Note:**

> The story the The Naval Treaty relates
> 
> More information on Westlake here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_Westlake  
> The Doctor is Elizabeth Garrett Anderson; another representative for the Marylebone constituency was James Watson http://london.wikia.com/wiki/James_Watson


End file.
